Sweet God
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: Gabriel meets a lonely girl and realises maybe they were made for each other. (Don't judge on the summary, the story is going to be better).
1. Trickster

I had been at Bobby's for about three months now, going on a couple of hunts with Dean and Sam. Bobby knew me well and was doing whatever he could to keep me from being lonely, and alone for that matter.  
Dean and Sam werent happy at first, taking someone with no knowledge of hunting with them but I picked up things really fast.  
I enjoyed their company but it just didnt compare to someone who really cared about me, a boyfriend, something that I really wanted.  
As I was bunking at Bobby's, it was easy to hear Dean downstairs, one afternoon.  
"Oh god, what are you doing here?"  
I crept downstairs, listening.  
"I thought I'd drop in and see this hot little new hunter you've been taking around with you," an unknown male voice answered.  
"How did you know about that?" Bobby asked.  
"You should know, when it comes to the Winchesters, word gets around."  
I chose this moment to enter the room.  
All four men looked my way and the new guy, who I recognised as the Trickster, raised his eyebrows.  
"Not bad, not bad at all."  
"I remember you," I smiled at him. "You were the one that created the time loop."  
Everytime I thought back to that hunt, it always made me giggle, how Sam still reacted when we heard 'Heat of the Moment' on the radio.  
"I don't remember you though, I'm sure I'd remember someone like you," he smiled cheekily, his cheeks revealing dimples. His slight lisp made him somewhat cute.  
"I never went to the diner for breakfast, apart from the day Sam tries to atake you; I'm not the type of person remember anyway," I shrugged and headed into the kitchen, smile gone.  
'_Great, another good looking guy who won't be interested in me, won't see me as just another human being._'  
The Trickster watched me walk past, a confused look on his face.  
"Psst," Dean hissed, getting his attention. "She's really lonely, don't flirt with her. The last thing she needs is someone tricking her into thinking they like her."  
"She has tried to make deals with demons, just to find someone. Luckily, we've always got there just in the nick of time," Bobby added.  
"So leave her alone." Sam didn't want to be left out.  
"And why would I do that?" Trickster scowled.  
"Because you trick people, Trickster," Sam snapped back.  
The look on Tricksters face almost looked insulted.  
"So, what are you doing here, Trickster?" I walked out of the kitchen. He was about to answer me but stopped when he saw me; I had a peice of chocolate cake and a banana milkshake.  
"What? I have a sweet tooth," I laughed. "You should know what that's like."  
"Oh, I do. And very nice choice," he winked at me again.  
I felt myself go red, so I dropped my head and walked back to the stairs. "I'll see you all later, seeya Trickster."  
After I left, Trickster said, "she seems happy."  
"Oh, she's a very good actress, good at tricking people," Dean said without thinking who he was talking to.  
Trickster looked at the stairs; he seemed somewhat fascinated with me, and even a tiny bit attracted. He knew he'd make sure he saw me again.


	2. Sweetcheeks

The next time I saw Trickster, me and Sam and Dean were at Bobby's again, looking up info on our next job; this time Castiel was with us.

"My, my, don't you all look hard at work."

All of us jumped and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you're bored. How'd you find us, anyway?"

"I can always tell when there's a hunter coming to my town," Trickster answered.

"You're causing the deaths?" Sam accused him.

"Actually, no. That is a haunting, muttonhead."

"He's telling the truth," Castiel spoke up.

I paid attention to him, straddling the chair facing Sam, sucking on a lolly with a chocolate in his hand, ready for afterwards.

Getting up, I headed to the fridge, making it look like I was getting a drink, and when I was behind Trickster, I leant over and snatched the chocolate from his hand.

All three of them looked at them with their mouths open.

"Did you seriously just steal the Tricksters chocolate? Are you insane?" Bobby cried.

"You stole my chocolate," he smiled at me. "You're brave, sweetcheeks."

"Sweetcheeks? Really?" Dean raised an eyebrow but quickly screwed his face up at what I did next.

I crouched down in front of Trickster, so our faces were level, and reached out to grab the stick of his lolly and opened my mouth, indicating that's what I wanted him to do.

When his mouth opened and the lolly was free, I took it out of his mouth and put it in mine.

"Uuuughh! Please tell me you did not just do what I think you did!" Dean cried out.

"What? He's got nothing contagious, have you?" I looked at Trickster, whose grin was huge.

"No I haven't sweetcheeks, but wow, I think I'm in love," he kept his focus on me.

"Very unlikely," I disagreed and my attention was drawn to the song just starting to play on the radio.

'_This time, I wander what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream off_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath_

_Right up til the end, until that moment when_

_I find the one I'll spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to go it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_," I quietly sang along.

Dean, Sam and Bobby watched me with lumps in their throats and Trickster, strangely found himself wanting to be that 'somebody'; he could feel the loneliness radiating from me and wanted to be able to stop it.

Castiel, sensing something weird about Trickster, tilted his head, trying to work it out, still not understanding emotions.

After the song had finished, there was an awkward silence, which I broke.

"Mmm, this chocolate is really good, but I think it just tastes better cos I stole it," I grinned, pretending to be happy. "Cheers Tricks."

"You really shouldn't antagonise him," Castiel warned.

"I think I really am in love," he laughed, fanning himself. "You're a cheeky one, sweetcheeks, just like me."

"And like I said, very unlikely," I raised my eyebrows and smiled at him in a 'yeah right' way.

"You don't believe me?" Trickster asked.

"No," my answer was blunt.

"Well, I'll just have to prove it then," he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

"He expects me to believe him? He's a trickster! Nobody wants to be with me," my eyes dropped to my feet.

"Someone will eventually," Bobby said, softly.

"Good things come to those who wait," Castiel added.

"Thanks Cas," I smiled at him, and got a rare smile in return.

While the others started to discuss getting ready and what to do at the haunt site, I let my mind wander.

I was sat on a hill, my arms resting on my knees and my chin resting in my arms, watching the sunset.

The sky was an orange red and was so relaxing the voice beside me didn't even startle me.

"Hey sweetcheeks, nice isn't it?"

I looked at Trickster. "Am I dreaming?."

"Daydreaming," he nodded.

"You're daydream raping me," I scowled, making him erupt into laughter.

"Well sure, if you want to put it like that. I'm just trying to show you that I do actually like you."

I eyed him warily, my guard still up. "How do I know you haven't dropped me into a trick?"

"Just because I'm a trickster, doesn't mean I don't have feelings, I want somebody to be with too." He shuffled closer and put his arm round my shoulder.

"I could make every day like this if you were mine," he said, gently in my ear.

I snuggled into him and rested my head against his chest and he put his chin on top.

I looked at the sunset and sighed, I hadn't felt so content for a while; I was starting to believe Trickster.

I broke my daydream with a gasp and jolted upright.

"You alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream or, err, daydream," I shook my head.

"Unicorns or fairies?" Dean joked.

"Santa's elves," I joked back and rubbed my eyes.

Hunters knew not to ask others about their nightmares.

'_No, no, no, I cannot have a crush on Trickster_,' I thought to myself and cringed inwards. '_That's like Sam with Ruby or Dean having a crush on Meg_,' I mentally shuddered.

When Sam and Dean had left, I spent the rest of the day sat on the sofa in the lounge with Bobby, while, elsewhere, Trickster was getting advice.

"Balthazar, is it possible to 'bond' with a human, to make them a mate?"

"Of course it is, you know how many half-angels there are walking around. Why?" Balthazar had a huge smile on his face, already knowing why. "What's her name?"

"Sherrie."

"The sweet-ass hunter with the Winchester's?"

"That'll be her," Trickster grinned back. "So, how do I do it?"

"I thought you already had the birds and the bees talk," Balthazar teased and they both laughed. "Okay, you have to give her some of your grace."

"Grace? You mean . . .?"

"Yes, a touch of your angel mojo. It will make her . . .well, invincible, immortal."

"I'm aware of how it works, thanks for your help," Trickster nodded.

"Good luck brother," Balthazar clapped him in the back and they zapped themselves elsewhere.

Hours later, at night, I was sat in my room when Trickster walked in.

"Sweetcheeks."

"How did you get in here? Into the house I mean?"

"I have my ways. Did you enjoy the sunset? It wasn't a lie that everyday could be like that."

Trickster sat opposite me on my bed.

I opened and closed my mouth, speechless and finally forced out, "how do you know about that?"

"I haven't been entirely honest, but I'm gonna be," he took a deep breath. "My job is being a trickster but its not who I really am. My real name is Gabriel."

He held his breath, waiting for my reaction.

I thought of Castiel and put two and two together.

"Gabriel the . . .the . . ."

"Yup, I'm Gabriel the archangel."


	3. Binded

"You're an angel," I said, quietly, mostly to myself.

"That's how I was able to dream rape you, as you call it," Gabriel laughed.

"So, why are you telling me all of this? You're here because-"

"Because I was telling the truth, I like you and I know you're lonely and remember what I said earlier?"

"You want someone too. But why me?" I asked

"I can tell we're more alike than you realise, sweetcheeks," he rubbed my knee.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Gabriel got his fingers ready to click. "Don't make me send you to Glee."

"You're a secret singer and dancer," I teased. "I think you should cut down on the sugar.

"See, that's what I'm on about," he laughed.

I grabbed his finger and moved it side to side.

"Oh, would you rather I point with something else?"

"Oh my god," I covered my face, embarrassed.

"Not quite."

"You never told me why you're telling me this," I crossed my arms.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you were supposed to be on your own until you met someone you really wanted to be with, someone you're supposed to be with?"

"You mean until I met 'the one'? Like soul mates? I've never really thought about it," I chewed my lip.

"I believe so, it explains this attachment I can feel," Gabriel held my hands, now my arms were uncrossed.

I slowly looked into his eyes and it was like he was looking into my soul.

"You feel something too," his face lit up and he looked so cute. "I prefer to be called sexy, but thank you."

"You thought-raped me! Anyway, what are you suggesting?"

"How would you feel about being my mate, bonding with me?" He asked.

"You want to be with me that much?" I asked in disbelief.

Gabriel stroked my face and kissed me twice before pulling away.

"How? What do we have to do?" I asked.

He broke into a huge smile and explained.

"I have to give some of my grace, it's like an angel's soul; it will bond us together forever."

"Forever meaning forever forever?"

"Yup, if you're bonded to me then you won't age anymore and you won't die, kind of like hanging around while an angel uses you as a vessel or being an angel without the powers."

"Will it hurt?" I asked, nervously.

"No," Gabriel shook his head.

"Okay," I agreed, somehow feeling I was doing the right thing, and it was something I would never regret.

"Okay?" He made sure and I nodded.

He placed two fingers on my forehead and I closed my eyes, ready.

Seconds later, I felt a warmth spread through me, filling every part of my body and it felt like Gabriel was in my mind and in my body in a way I couldn't even begin to describe.

I opened my eyes and although he didn't look any different, it felt like there was something different about him.

"It's weird, it's like you're inside me," I said and Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, making me laugh. "I can feel you, like I know what you're feeling, like I know where you are even though it's cos I can see you."

"It's the bond and my grace, it's joined us, tied us together," he explained.

The warmth that had spread through me had relax me enough to want rest.

"Lie down with me," I requested.

"That's it? No sex?" He grinned and somewhere deep inside, I could feel he was joking.

I lied on my side and felt Gabriel slide under the covers and wrap an arm round my waist.

"Tell me more about what's going to happen," I said, sleepily.

'_Okay_,' his voice appeared in my head and I gasped, every ounce of sleep draining away.

'_Hey, it's okay, we will be able to talk to each other this way from now on. We will be able to feel what each other is feeling, like you said a minute ago_.'

'_Will I still sleep cos angels don't, do they?_' I thought.

'_Yeah, I can feel you getting sleepy,_' Gabriel chuckled in my head and I smiled, thinking how weird it all was.

'_You'll get used to it, sweetcheeks,_' he squeezed the hand he held.

'_I'm never going to have any private thought again, am I?_' I giggled.

'_I can teach you how to shut your mind, I'll show you what I mean tomorrow_.'

'_Gabriel, what did you mean when you said I won't die? What if something happens on a hunt?_'

'_Then you will heal, like an angel_.'

'_I thought you said I wouldn't have angel powers?_' I queried.

'_Okay, maybe some_,' he replied.

'_So you Wolverined me? That is so awesome_,' I thought and Gabriel just laughed.

'_Go to sleep, I'll explain the rest in the morning_.'

'_Okay, night._'

'_Night sweetcheeks._'

The last thing I recalled before slipping into sleep was Gabriel giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

The next morning, I slowly woke up and remembered what happened the night before.

Still facing the wall, I rolled over to find Gabriel gone, the bed empty.

Without realising what I was doing, my mind reached out to search for him and somehow sensed him two towns over.

'_I've been one night standed_,' I thought to myself and rolled over, back into sleep.

An hour later, a finger moved up and down my back.

"If that isn't some hot archangel, then you better be prepared to get ganked," I murmured.

'_You know is it_', Gabriel said inside my head. '_I had to do a little work so I didn't one night stand you_.'

He rolled me over so I was resting against him; I looked up at him and smiled.

'_I know_,' I replied. '_So, what did you do this time?_'

'_The abduction, slow dancing aliens._'

I laughed, out loud and played with his shirt. '_Classy_.'

'_Thank you_,' he stroked my hair and leant down for a kiss, this time more just a soft one.

I got up on my knees so I could lean over him and kiss him properly.

Gabriel rubbed my hips and massaged my tongue with his, pulling me across, onto him.

Just as he started to get aroused, a voice came from downstairs.

"We're back!"

"Goddamn it, Dean," I muttered out loud and Gabriel laughed.

"I'll see you later."

He gave me a deep kiss and vanished, leaving me to bounce on the bed.

Once I had showered and dressed, Dean and Sam were outside.

"Where's Bobby?"

"He's gone to get milk," Sam answered.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked, seeing Dean bent over into his car.

"Baby blew a gasket," he called from inside the bonnet.

I had to laugh at him calling his car 'baby'.

Castiel, who was stood next to Dean, frowned at me.

"Something is different about you."

"I ... I don't know what you're on about," I looked away.

"What aren't you telling us?" Dean had now turned away from his car and was watching me.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're on about. I'm going to go inside," I stepped back and turned round but Castiel had zapped in front of me.

He grabbed the top of my arm and let go within seconds.

"She's been bonded with an angel, she's an angel's mate," he told them.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means an angel has given her some grace to bind them together, to make them mates forever." All three looked at me and Castiel carried on. "She's an angel without the powers which means if she gets shot or stabbed, she'll just heal and if she somehow gets killed, then she'll just resurrect, come back to life. She can't and won't die until the angel she's bonded with either decides so or releases her."

"Cool, huh?" I grinned but Sam and Dean didn't look happy.

"Who is she bound to?" Sam asked.

"Hello boys," Gabriel answered their question by appearing behind me, his arms round my waist.

"You gotta be shitting me," Dean cried out.

"'Fraid not, he's my guardian Gabriel," I laughed and wrapped my arms backwards around his neck.

"And she's my sweetcheeks."


End file.
